memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ensign Ro (episode)
The Enterprise takes on Ensign Ro Laren to help track down Bajoran terrorists who attacked a Federation colony. Summary It is a typical day as Mot trims Captain Picard's hair while dispensing the best advice in the galaxy. The conversation is interrupted by a call from Commander Riker, who reports that the Enterprise has just received a distress call from a colony on Solarion IV. As Picard leaves, Mot observes how close Solarion is to the Cardassian border and points out that he told them not to colonize it. When Picard arrives on the bridge, there is an audio-only communication from a Bajoran named Orta claiming responsibility for destroying the colony. Picard now sits in a private meeting with Admiral Kennelly discussing the issue. It seems the Cardassian Empire annexed Bajor forty (actually, fifty) years ago and the Bajoran people were subsequently driven from their own land. While the Cardassians have had problems with terrorism ever since the annexation, this is the first time the Bajorans have attacked the Federation. Kennelly wants Picard to stop Orta at all costs. While the two of them discuss the issue, Riker learns that Ensign Ro Laren is waiting to beam aboard the Enterprise. The ensign has come at Kennelly's request, for he thinks she will be useful on the mission even though she was imprisoned previously. When Ro Laren arrives aboard the Enterprise, we learn that Bajoran surnames come first, and thus Ro Laren is Ensign Ro. There is visible anger on the part of Riker in particular because of an incident aboard the [[USS Wellington|USS Wellington]], the nature of which is unclear. Additionally, Riker is insulted by Ro's disregard for what he considers the honor of being stationed on the Enterprise; in her words, it is "better than prison". :Captain's log, supplemental. We are approaching the Valo system on the outskirts of Cardassian territory, where many Bajorans have resettled. At a staff meeting, Picard and the crew discuss how they plan to get in contact with the Bajoran people. Data suggests that a man known as Jas Holza might be the best choice, and that he may be found on Valo III. Dr. Crusher is familiar with the man and adds that he is quite charming, but Ro points out that Jas holds no real sway over the Bajoran people. She does however know a man named Keeve Falor who lives on Valo II. They decide to go there instead. :Captain's log, supplemental. I read about the achievements of the ancient Bajoran civilization in my fifth-grade reader. They were architects and artists, builders and philosophers when Humans were not yet standing erect. Now I see how history has rewarded them. On the surface of Valo II, Picard meets with Keeve, who does not condone the terrorist attack against the Federation. However, at the same time he refuses to help Picard or the Federation, as he feels betrayed by the way they sat by while Bajor was ravaged by Cardassia. Picard determines to help the people of the planet using the replicators aboard the Enterprise, which makes Keeve much more cooperative. Ro tells Picard she ran away because she could not live as the Bajorans do and would not be defeated. :Captain's log: Stardate 45077.8. Keeve Falor has kept his promise and directed us toward the third moon of Valo I, where we will meet tomorrow with the terrorist leader Orta. Ro sits alone in Ten Forward sipping her beverage and turning people away when they offer to sit with her. As Geordi expresses his displeasure at Ro's presence to Guinan, she decides to get to know Ro. During their conversation, it is revealed that Ro was court martialed because she disobeyed a direct order, resulting in the death of eight fellow officers. Guinan persists despite Ro's efforts to push her away, intent on making a new friend. In her quarters, Ro receives a transmission from Kennelly and tells him that all is going according to plans. When it comes time to beam to the surface, Picard finds Ro is gone and the terrorists never showed up at the designated meeting location. He beams down anyway with an away team, where they find themselves surrounded by armed Bajorans, with Ro among them. Orta emerges, his face mutilated and vocal chords cut by the Cardassians. He tells them the Bajora did not attack Solarion IV and lets them go. Back on board the Enterprise bridge, Ro discusses the issue of who attacked Solarion IV with the other officers until Picard asks her into his ready room. There he angrily asks her to explain her actions. While her intentions appear to have been good -- she hoped to avoid bloodshed by talking to Orta before the meeting -- Picard confines her to her quarters. That night, Guinan visits Ro to talk about what has happened. She observes that Ro seems to trust no one, least of all herself. After a brief conversation, Guinan recalls a time in her life when she did not know whom to trust, and says she knew one man she could always trust. Despite Ro being confined to her quarters, Guinan takes her to Picard's ready room; the older woman's presence appears to override the order, as Picard does not challenge it. Guinan leaves the two of them to talk, and Ro reveals a secret about her purpose aboard the Enterprise. As she reveals, Admiral Kennelly wanted her to make a secret deal with Orta, in direct violation of the Prime Directive: So long as Orta stopped attacking the Federation, Kennelly would supply him and his fellows with weapons. However, when she learned Orta was not responsible, she did not know what to do. Ro shares a story about how her father was tortured to death at the hands of the Cardassians in front of her, explaining that she felt ashamed to be Bajoran. She and Picard decide to find a way for Orta to help them expose the ones who really attacked the Federation colony. :Captain's log, supplemental. I have become convinced that we are somehow involved in a conspiracy. I'm hopeful the purpose behind it will be revealed in the next few hours. As the Enterprise prepares to escort a Bajoran transport with Orta and his fellows aboard, they find the ship can only travel at half impulse and match speeds accordingly. Picard tells Data to monitor the Cardassian border, and as they travel, two Galor class Cardassian warships seem to take up a parallel course. Upon reaching the point along their path closest to the Cardassian border (they are in neutral, unclaimed space at this point), the warships cross the border and move to intercept the transport. When the Cardassians order Picard to let them destroy the transport, Picard, under direct orders from Kennelly, allows Dolak's starship to do so. However, it is revealed that no one was aboard the transport. It turns out that, just as Picard suspected, the Cardassians were the ones who attacked the colony in an attempt to bring the Federation into the conflict on their side. They were hoping to find someone -- like Kennelly -- who was gullible enough to do so. Kennelly, Picard tells Ro, will likely be court martialed. Back on the surface of Valo II, Picard sees in Ro some of the qualities shared by the finest Starfleet officers he has ever known. While she is not yet one of those officers, he believes she can be in time. He asks her to stay, and at this point it is clear that the two of them have taken a liking to one another. The one provision is that, despite Starfleet dress code, she must be allowed to wear her Bajoran earring. Picard smiles and agrees, beaming them back onboard the Enterprise. Memorable Quotes "I cannot condone violence against people who are not our enemy." "Then I don't understand why you're unwilling help us.''" "''Because... you're innocent bystanders. You were innocent bystanders for decades as the Cardassians took our homes. As they violated and tortured our people in the most hideous ways imaginable. As we were forced to flee." "We were saddened by those events, but they occurred within the borders of the Cardassian Empire." "And the Federation is pledged not to interfere with the internal affairs of others. How convenient that must be for you. To turn a deaf ear to those who suffer behind a line on a map." : - Keeve and Picard "Am I disturbing you?" "Yes." "Good. You look like someone who wants to be disturbed." : - Guinan and Ro "And so now, you're sitting in crowded rooms just staring at your drink. I think you enjoy it." "I enjoy it?" "Well, you're working so hard at torturing yourself. I can only think that you enjoy it." : - Guinan and Ro "You're not like any bartender I've met before." "And you're not like any Starfleet officer I've met before. And that sounds like the beginning of a very interesting friendship." : - Ro and Guinan Background Information *This episode is the first appearance of the Bajorans. They go on to be a focal point of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. It is also the first appearance of the new recurring character of Ro Laren. *Commander Riker orders Ro to comply with Starfleet uniform regulations when she beams aboard the Enterprise by making her remove her traditional Bajoran earring. Ro wears her earring on the opposite ear from the Bajorans seen later on DS9 do. This seems like a strange request as all other races up till this point and after are allowed to wear traditional items with their uniform, like Worf's Klingon Warrior's Sash. It is possible that the earring was construed as a safety or security risk *The name "Bajora" is not heard after this episode in TNG, DS9, or VOY, but it is visible on a computer readout in Conundrum. *Kennelly states here that the Occupation of Bajor (which, like many other things, had not been well developed at this point) has lasted forty years. Later references conflict with one another and Kennelly's claim, but the generally accepted canonical figure is fifty years. See the Inconsistencies section of the Occupation page for more information. Links and References Guest Stars *Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren *Scott Marlowe as Keeve Falor *Frank Collison as Dolak *Jeffrey Hayenga as Orta *Harley Venton as Collins *Ken Thorley as Mot *Cliff Potts as Admiral Kennelly Special Guest Star *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as the computer voice *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References Aunt Adele; ''Antares''-class carrier; Bajorans; barbershop; Cardassians; Cardassian Empire; Cardassian Militia 41; class M; common cold; ''Galor''-class; Garon II; ginger tea; Jaros II; Jas Holza; Lya Station Alpha; Occupation of Bajor; Sector 21305; Solarion system; Solarion IV; Starfleet uniform code; Valo system; Valo I; Valo II; Valo III; ''Wellington'', USS. |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Fähnrich Ro es:Ensign Ro nl:Ensign Ro